Electronic systems are inevitably subject to defective parts, such as incomplete solders, broken cables, misconnections, defective sockets, etc. These defective parts can negatively affect, or even destroy, the operation of the electronic systems. Detection of these defective parts is very onerous, since it involves disassembling the entire system and then probing all its parts until the defect is identified. This process is especially cumbersome in data center applications, in which the number of lines and connections can be in the thousands or even more.